


Frozen Destiny

by lorilann



Category: Heroes (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann





	Frozen Destiny

The anticipation of attending a gala thrown by Nathan Petrelli set Hiro on a natural high. His smile brighter, eyes twinkling, but that changed the moment he walked into the venue.

He had not spoken to Nathan yet, but he used the time to watch Nathan work the room. As he watched Nathan move from one person to another, shaking hands, clasping shoulders, kissing cheeks. He smiles, he laughs, and he nods, but it's all hollow.

Even though he knows better, he still believes everything Nathan says with his eyes, his mouth, his fingers. Even a hero can't defeat love.


End file.
